Trapped
by FairyLetters
Summary: Her friends hate her, she's glad though. At least they wouldn't get hurt this way. It was for the best, they're safe and sound but this feeling that she was feeling, Anger and Guilt, as if they had betrayed her which is ironic, very. She doesn't want to lose her only chara that connects her to memories of her past but she have no choice because "I'm trapped, and I'm slowly dying."
1. Chapter 1

**|Lost Butterfly|**

Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to be, this is one of such inevitable truth about life. But don't you find yourself wishing for only happy ending in any way? But is that even possible to make that wish come true which sounds and looks almost impossible? No, it isn't. Isn't that why beautiful things don't last forever, or more like even a week or day, just like a butterfly who—despite being gifted ability to flight and beauty —wilts away sooner than cocoon breaks to give its birth. Butterfly is always and only one to remain lost, for as long as it lives.

A pair of golden eyes watches the scene with nothing but mix of guilt and longing. The figure could only let out a sigh as she saw seven figures walking through the pavement joyfully, time to time joking with each-other to which they'd in react equally joking manner. Hovering over the seven figures were little human-like pixies that they call Chara. The said charas were buzzing around excitedly like bees in summer days. Every one of them looked very happy and the joyful look that reached their eyes made the person—practically— spying on them happy herself that a smile bloomed on her lips. Despite happy that the group looked like they were having fun, She couldn't deny the feeling of regret and sadness that she felt evading her heart as she watched them. 'Why?' She'd sometimes questions herself as to why she wasn't able to face the truth that was very obvious. She was happy that they had moved on from the past but somehow the very thought of them forgetting her angered her and she almost felt betrayed which is ironic since the situation was exactly opposite.

A low, dry chuckle escaped her throat which grabbed the attention of the blue haired chara hovering beside her inside her egg. Popping out from her blue egg, Her blue eyes darted up to the girl with golden eyes whose gaze on the figures didn't waver. She was actually surprised that they didn't feel any intense gaze on them yet because humans, for some reason, are faintly able to feel gazes on them. How naive.

"You, You look suspicious. Chuckling to yourself? Find something funny, Amu." The curious yet blank looking chara decided to probe her owner.

"Hm? Oh! yes, My thoughts... It's so funny and silly, Miki, It is funny that I'm feeling betrayed when I was the one who left them," Amu let out another dry, humourless chuckle. Her eyes moved to her little companion for brief moment before training back on the people she was observing from sidelines.

Miki was about to say something back to her owner but a loud, boyish voice attracted their attention.

"Hey! Give me that, You just ate yours and now you're attacking mine, dream on." A emerald-eyed male scolded the girl to his right who was currently eating her (or his) ice-cream.

"E-eh!? B-But Kukai, I haven't eaten Butter Scotch flavor for weeks, You know what my mom is like?! She only gives ice-cream and stuff to Tsubasa and wouldn't even give me some pocket money, Can't you share your ice cream with your dearest sister-figure?" The said girl whined childishly as he pulled the ice cream out of her grasp despite her protests.

"If Sharing means to hand MY treat to yours greedy little hands, then No, thanks, I'd rather not."Kukai turned away, popping his cold ice cream bar in his mouth. "Share with Hoshina or Mashiro if you want it so badly, they brought same flavor after all,"

"As if I'd share mine," Rima rejected yaya who had turned to look at them expectantly. Utau nodded in agreement in background with look of dismissal.

"You all are such a meanie," Both of the brunettes started bickering when Yaya stomped on Kukai's feet in slight irritation which resulted him in loosening his grip on his bar and it slipped out of his grasp. Their childish war had lasted till the time they felt a weird dark presence around the place which alerted them. Suddenly looking serious, Amu looked around and heard a shrill scream coming from a direction. She looked down at the group who had started looking for the source of the scream. She wanted to see what they will do, but then she saw Yaya glancing up at her direction so she had no choice but to retreat from that place before they find out about her return. She still needed to keep her arrival a secret for time being. With a gust of wind Amu and Miki were gone from there.

'Strange, I was sure someone was sitting there a moment ago,' Yaya thought to herself as her gazed prolonged at the branch of the tree that was not so far from where she was standing. Narrowing her dark hazel eyes at the innocent looking tree almost accusingly, Yaya slowly followed her friends who had already gone from there. 'Oh well, maybe that was just a bird or something,'

"Amu,"

Amu looked over to her little friend who was not looking at her but straight ahead. They were walking down the pavement outside the park. Amu wasn't in hurry because she knew they'd never come this side of the part since they had already ran off to the other side. Now, she just needed to get back to her place.

"That scream, it is probably work of theirs. They are in hurry nowadays...You know that they'd not go easy on you if you messed up, especially those two?"

Amu didn't need to ask who they were.

"I can see where this going Miki, I...I am just hesitant to work on this mission, they were after all once my dearest friends, I can't do the same to them,"

Miki frowned for a brief moment before pulling off a blank face again. She glanced at her bearer who was looking down in remorse. Miki knew how Amu felt, she felt the same after all. They had reacted so violently the last time Amu had made a mistake, especially that guy. Their temper even now gives Amu scare but If she completed this mission successfully then the memory would always haunt her, in dreams or not.

"Amu, You are regretting what you did back then, are you not?"

"No! I'm not! It was for the best, for me and everyone else, If I hadn't decided to follow him then I'm sure I'd have not lived to see this day!" Amu hastily explained herself in loud voice, shrouded in panic and fear. What she said was true, If she hadn't chose this path she was walking on then she'd probably have been dead. Especially since she had made that deal.

Miki turned to face Amu who had stopped on her tracks. She could relate on what Amu said. The deal Amu had signed was the beginning of their nightmare and primary cause of her misery. If anything everything was Amu's fault, in her obliviousness and naivety, She had failed to see that it was all a plot– A shady plot instigated to get her. And guess who was the gamemaster? Her very own blood.

"I see, you don't regret it then," Miki said, "then how come you are feeling guilty?"

Amu stiffened. She stayed silent for a full minute, not uttering a word or even breath, it was as if her body had paralyzed. Tension between the two was so dense, none of the two back down from their ground. Then Amu hesitantly locked her eyes with her chara that had been by her side for 6 years. Miki's confident blue orbs meet cloudy golden ones.

"I-I'm not, w-why would you think that?"

"I'm your chara, I'm you. Of course I know how you are feeling, because they are practically what I'm feeling so I can tell" Miki frowned at Amu, "And about what you just said, that's a lie, you are shuttering."

"I'm not! That's-"

"I can tell that you know that as well, you are regretting coming here. After looking at how happy they were, you want to run away from everything,"

"I...I don't, I'm not running away,"

"...I see, so you're telling me, you are crying just because you felt like it?"

"Eh?"

Amu touched her cheeks, feeling the soft flesh wet from her tears. She knew holding back her tears was futile, tears of helplessness that was holding back for four years was too concentrated for her power. She couldn't do anything other than letting everything out for good. She opened her mouth to speak but she only managed to break into sobs.

"Miki, they took away everything I held dear to me, only you...only you are left for me and I have no intention to lose you as well," Amu leaned on the wall as she tried to utter as understandable words as possible for her. "Last time I did a mission like this and I nearly lost you, I don't want that happening again. I don't mind...running away...from this nightmare,"

It was after the time when Amu and others defeated Easter. Everything was fine until that time when Amu had signed a contract with DAYDREAM. It was not a normal contract, if anything, it was a devil's contract. That contract nearly sucked her life away from her, she was almost dead. After all, she had lost all of her charas during that time, well, all but Miki who somehow managed to remain by her side. What Amu didn't know that time was it was all a plan to capture her from the beginning. Her obliviousness and naive self led to her downfall and Amu hate that self now with burning passion. But...then everything came rushing down to her when she realized the gamemaster to prey on her happiness was her very...sibling.

"I don't want to leave you, Amu. I'll never leave you, not alone in this darkness," Miki whispered softly, her tiny hands wiping the tears that fell from her bearer's eyes.

Miki had mourned over her sister's death as well but she knew that crying over something that was already gone was nothing but a waste of time so she had moved on, because if everything went normal, back to how it was, then chances are that Ran, Dia and Sū will reborn.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Miki hovered right before her bearer's face and kissed Amu's forehead, silently reassuring her bearer with her act of affection.

"...Let's go home, Amu,"

"Hm...Yes, Miki,"

With a smile, Miki took out her sketchpad and pencil from her satchel. She was wondering what she should be drawing when a butterfly flew over to Amu who was walking ahead of her. Amu had not noticed the lovely butterfly just yet. It had pink wings which faded to beautiful shade of purple. The butterfly rested on the hood that Amu had worn to conceal her pink locks, after brief moment of rest it flew away.

"...hmm," Miki hummed thoughtfully before her tiny hand shot up to start scribbling the idea that popped in her mind. After completing her work, she admired it with a pained smile grazing her lips.

It was the drawing of the same butterfly that she saw a minute ago, it was trapped in the cage with small holes that prevented the poor butterfly from escaping.

"You are so much like this butterfly, Amu. You are so strong but still you get trapped with many slim chances of escapism that are yet to be used. Don't worry, Darling, I promise you'll be freed from this small dark world," Miki gazed up at the blue sky. Her eyes glimmered in determination and confidence. "And this time, I'd keep my words,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 The rest was history**

* * *

"Hey, wasn't she just so cute?"

"You bet, I wish I was as pretty as her."

"In your dreams maybe, She is just too ethereal."

"You don't need to rub it on my face, Chika!"

The group of college girls who were probably on their way to their campus chatted and joked with each other as they passed by the girl who had become their topic of the day to converse about.

The person who had become centre of attention was a petite blonde haired girl with unwavering hazel eyes. This person was none other than Queen's chair of Guardians, Rima Mashiro, who didn't mind the attention she was attracting, if anything, She hardly noticed all of their stares because her mind was drifting elsewhere. Hovering beside her lithe frame was her guardian angel, Kusukusu.

If you don't know, Guardian angel is a small fairy like being who resides inside the heart of the people and only becomes surreal to those who are confident and have unwavering wish of becoming their would be self. In this case, Kusukusu is Rima's guardian angel, born out of the bearer's wish to make others smile and to spread joy.

Kusukusu despite being too busy to giggle at nothing in particular, had sensed her bearer's down mood and tried to lit her up but unfortunately had failed to even attract her attention, so every now and then she'd just cast a glance up at Rima who'd remain lost in her fogged thoughts.

"It must be about 'her' again..." Kusukusu frowned for a brief moment before smiling like a fool when she caught a familiar chi near where they were.

"Kiseki!" Kusukusu called out when her gaze fell on a certain purple haired chara who was resting on the shoulder of the blond haired male. The said chara didn't look pleased and just shouted at the female chara, ordering her to call him 'Kiseki-sama' to which she responded with a fit of giggles.

"Good morning, Rima-chan." The bearer of the purple headed chara greeted the blonde girl who just brushed past him without taking notice of him.

Confused and feeling insulted, Tadase settled with shooting an harmless glare at back of her head. "What is the matter with her?" Blond haired male questioned the orange haired guardian angel of the said person. Kusukusu just shrugged and smiled sadly.

"She's too hard to read, even for me."

Kusukusu knew better than telling the blond haired male about Rima's mindset. She was most likely thinking about someone he and all other members of Guardians hated to talk about. Hell would broke loose if she were to even utter the said someone's name.

"If you say so." Tadase didn't ask her anymore. It was obvious that she was not being honest but the king didn't care and just raised his brow at her in slight disbelief. How was it even possible that a Guardian Angel couldn't understand their own bearer? They aren't would-be-selves of that person for nothing.

"Hey lowlifes, Quit talking nonsense and get moving before you get late." Kiseki barked, looking at the two, but his words were directed at Tadase. He levitated himself from his bearer's shoulder and moved ahead of them, probably after Rima.

"You don't need to shout on my ear..." Tadase mumbled when he felt an unpleasant and numbing sensation in his eardrums. His brow twitched when Kiseki ignored his complaint and presence, just like Rima had done a moment ago.

"Darn, does everyone have something against me or what?" He wondered to himself and annoyance bubbled up in his chest. Kusukusu just giggled at Tadase's reaction and reassured him that they didn't actually mean it and that they were just having a hard day.

"I guess so." Tadase was all but reassured.

* * *

'Maybe I'm being paranoid but I feel like we're being watched...' Rima thought back to the strange feeling that she had been feeling for over a week, a feeling of being watched. 'Perhaps evil is on rise, and this one is a newbie...' Rima snorted mentally.

Last day, the Guardians along with the student council members- Utau and Kairi- were having a day off from work and she had felt the same feeling of being watched there as well. Yes, two years back Utau joined Seiyo academy when Ikuto left the country in search of his father and to pursue a career as a Violinist in Europe after he had gotten a offer to work with a famous violinist of Europe, all thanks to a certain caretaker of a certain planetarium. That time, Utau had decided to take a break from her career as an Idol- much to the shock of her fans and Guardians. But what was more surprising was that Sanjo, her manager, had agreed to her decision. 'The world is finally coming to an end,' they had feared that time.

Now that she was thinking about it, Utau was absent during the tragedy that had befallen on them after the defeat of Easter, along with her brother who was, she guessed, in Italy around that time.

It has been 5 years since that incident and yet it never failed to haunt her, in dreams or not. That time...'she' had left their world without a last goodbye and that was the end of their beginning of peaceful life, a life that she longed for even to this day. It still felt like a hazy hallucination but looking back at what was now left, everything was pretty clear- especially the reality.

"Tsk, What the..." Rima mumbled, finally snapping out of her trail of thoughts when a football zoomed straight at her direction and hit her back, but the force was pretty weak so she was hardly hurt by the impact.

Turning around, She threw a heated glare down at ball before looking at the direction it had ascended from. A group of kids who had been responsible for the hit flinched and shrunk back with nervousness and fear clearly evident on their faces. The fear stricken kids looked no older than 9-10 years, and by looks of their uniform, they were elementary students. Frowning at their strange behavior, Rima softened her gaze and moved over to kick the ball back at them. The kids, looking fearful, gazed back at her but nonetheless stopped the ball with ease and moved over to play elsewhere. As they passed by her, they hastily apologized and thanked her for returning the ball to which Rima remained blank.

"What's their problem? It wasn't like I'd have beat them or anything." Annoyed at how they had possibly imagined her to be a monster or something, Rima mumbled in what sounded like offended tone.

"Why, because they apparently thought you'd end up doing something that might be end for them." An all too familiar voice spoke up from her left.

"And they think you are the kindest one here, Eggplant head, huh?" Rima shot back sharply without even looking at the person.

"I maybe not the best person to talk with but I most definitely don't throw glares at the random people." Nagihiko Fujisaki chuckled to himself when he recalled how Rima tends to shot her infamous glares at every person she speaks or looks at. But despite her cruel looks, he knows that she's one of most understanding people he knew and for that he really...

"Oh and did anyone pointed it out to you before that staring at someone is rude." Rima's voice snapped him out of his trail of thoughts. He realized that he was indeed staring at her her and it seems that he had been staring at her for quite sometime because Rima was red in anger...or perhaps she was embarrassed(?)

"Are you embarrassed that I was staring at you? As for your remark, Yes, I've been told that but you see I only stare at those who captivates me." Nagihiko winked at Rima when he said the last part. Without another word with the frustrated blonde, Nagihiko walked over to the group of boys who called him over.

"Darn that guy..." Rima bores daggers at back of Nagihiko's head. She harboured feelings of hatred for Nagihiko since like...from the first sight of him.

Kusukusu and Tadase neared school gates, Kiseki however was nowhere in sight. The moment Kusukusu's topaz colored eyes landed on Rima's small figure She had wasted no time to leave Tadase to rush at her bearer's side. And she definitely wasn't prepared for what she was about to witness.

"Ripest tomato on earth perhaps, boy, you are all red, Rima..."

"S...Shut up." And sure enough, Rima looked down and fixed her gaze on her shoes. Her face felt like it was set on fire, as though all the blood of her body had collected there and was giving off a bright red hue on her cheeks and everywhere else.

* * *

"Did Nagihiko do something?" Tadase fixed his gaze ahead as he questioned the blonde girl beside her. The said girl staggered when he mentioned the name of the person she 'hated' the most. She composed herself and proceeded to change her shoes into ones that is used in school: A plain looking, black slipper.

Both of the chara bearers were in the porch of the school, changing their shoes with the ones that are to be used in schools, aka, slippers. Tadase had already changed into his but Rima took her time and placed her shoe in her shoe box (getabako).

"W-Why, yes, your friend knows nothing better than to piss me off. I hate him, tell him that." Rima groaned/shuttered as she responded. Her ears changing its color from fair white to rosy pink when she did so.

"I tell him that...everyday. And I bet you don't want to hear what he says in return every time." Tadase glanced at Rima briefly, his lips curled up into a amused and almost sly grin as he caught the sight of her pink tinted ears.

"...you are right."

Tadase chuckled at her response. Tadase had changed drastically, as compared to what he was like 5 years ago. His way of speech and style had also changed with his looks. His flaxen hair had now grown past his chin so he had tied his locks in a low ponytail; as for his eye shading bangs, he now pins them to the side of his face with his monochromatic hair clips. His way of wearing his uniform was now pretty different and very much casual which was very unlike of his past self. He was now just as tall as Nagihiko who was very tall for a average Japanese male himself. He didn't wore the ever present gentle smile or the serious look on his face anymore, instead it now replaced with a frown and bored look. In short, if Tadase hadn't looked handsome then, he did now.

"...-I was like shocked when I heard this!"

"Uh huh...and it is no joke either, I saw her in the office myself."

Rima turned her attention to the group of girls who were standing opposite to them and were doing their business. Tadase however was busy checking out his mobile for any new messages or something like that.

"Boy, that's so cool! I can't believe a star like her would be studying in this school!"

"Yea and I saw this girl with weird hair color with Merli...and they looked pretty close, maybe she'd take admission as well."

"Weird color? Like what, is she pretty?"

"Pink, her hair was bright pink and no, I don't know...she was wearing sunglasses and...hood, in such hot day. Weird isn't she?"

"She indeed have a strange-" And rest of the conversation fell onto deaf ears.

'What?' In shock, Rima froze on her spot and her mind wandered off somewhere in the corner of her mind where she had buried the memories of her best friend. A familiar face of her best friend popped on her mind and all of her feelings for the said girl resurfaced.

"N-No way..." Rima snapped out of her daze and was quick to look at Tadase who had apparently listened in to the conversation. Rima felt her stomach churn uneasily when she noted the haunted look on his face and the tremble of his hands that held the poor Mobile phone in death girl. The glint of terror and pain in his eyes flashed dangerously for a brief second and he glared at the screen, refusing to look up and let everyone pity (and possibly laugh at) his unguarded form.

"M-Maybe it is someone else and not her..." Tadase mumbled audibly as if he was telling himself this; he was indeed trying to reassure himself but as much as he was scared to admit it, he was failing miserably at whatever he was trying to accomplish from giving himself a false excuse.

"Yes...that may be it, 5 years... As if Amu return back to us." Rima joined in, her face was expressionless and her tone was empty of emotion. Tadase jumped at the sudden mention of the person's name he hated the most. Rima then faced him with a small smile, he was still not looking at her but she knew he was listening.

"Amu is after all-"

Tadase teared his eyes off the gadget and met her eyes which shone with nothing in particular but he was sure for a second there her golden brown eyes had flashed in utter despair and strong carving for something.

"-long since dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to school**

* * *

"Yes, I understand...yes...okay...urg...I know!"

"..." The girl who looked no more than 16 years old looked at her companion curiously. Her hair was pink that was tugged under her hood that she was wearing, despite the extremely hot weather.

"That son of the bitch...yes...I know language...but...okay...fine. I'll let her know about it too..." the said companion groaned and ended the call with an angry huff. She pocketed her phone and turned to the girl next to her with an uneasy smile.

"Guess what?"

"What? That he wants me to join in with you..." It was more of a statement than a guess. The girl with brilliant blue hair looked at her in amazement. She was about to ask her how did she know but Pink-haired girl intervened.

"I know him too well...it was pretty obvious. Why else would he have sent me here to you?"

"Well...I could've gotten lost!"

She just gives a bemused look to her blue-haired ally who merely chuckled back, albeit nervously.

"O-okay...chill...perhaps I wouldn't have gotten lost... Amu, you get serious very easily!"

"That's because I'm always serious...idiot"

When the blue-haired girl, or, Nina, began to protest, Amu smiles. Nina was amusing in her own temperamental way. She was such a self-denying person that it was almost funny.

"I get it...take your room number and go away," Amu said before walking away from Nina who stood there, shocked.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Nina asked Amu with slight disdain in her tone. She had a clear idea about who she was going to meet but a part of her suspected she could be wrong.

"There's someone who I need to meet" Amu answered back, "And don't worry...it is not them"

Amu didn't bother to hear a reply back from Nina but she could have sworn she heard Nina saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'if you say so'. Nonetheless, Amu didn't stop and continues her way to meet this certain someone.

* * *

A knock was heard from another side of the door. the only person present inside the cabin looked up from the paper works and at the door. The man with ash blonde hair, in his early 30s, sat up straight in his high back chair.

Yes, he was the headmaster of the school- Amakawa Tsukasa.

"You may come in," He said gently but with a domineering tone.

The door opened and revealed the golden-eyed girl who looked anything but happy. She didn't bother to greet the male inside the room and walked in. She let out a grunt when she sat down at the seat before Tsukasa.

"Amu? You're back in town. That's a good news..." Tsukasa wasn't fazed by her rudeness and started a conversation.

All that he received for his politeness was a sharp glare.

"Did you changed your room or what? I don't think it was here before...I had to ask others for the route to here." Amu complained. She crossed her arms over her chest, and harrumphed.

Tsukasa could only chuckle at her behavior. She was acting like she was some queen whose request had got rejected. Amu turned to Tsukasa in bitterness. It was like he was treating her like a child, ad she didn't like that.

"H-Hey! Stop laughing...! I'm being serious here!" Amu slammed her hand on the table, to prove her state of mood. She was not here to play games.

"I know" Tsukasa continued to smile at her.

"It's just that its been a while since I have seen you...and you are acting like a stranger. It is really strange...and funny" Tsukasa explained, wearing an apologetic look. He was a good actor. He was not at all feeling sorry for his behavior, it was obvious to Amu. She was, after all, the assistant and manager of an actor like Nina.

"Ha-ha-ha, really funny..." Amu fake laughed. Irritation crossed her features.

"So, what brings you here? Perhaps you are missing here?" Tsukasa leaned back in his chair and watched Amu closely. She left the city after that incident and it was only this time that she actually come to visit her old school. It has been 4 years since that time...

"No. I'm not. Why would I?" Amu huffed and rolled her eyes at him, as if what he had asked was completely absurd. "I'm here because of my friend. She just got transferred. You must have known about the actor that was going to enroll in this school."

"Nina Ross?" He did, but he had no slightest clue that former joker was also coming back...the stars...they only told about the card.

"Yes, I'm here because of her. You can say that I'm her manager..." Amu tells him without any hesitation. "They have nothing to do with why I am here...not that they'll be pleased to see me anyway."

Amu snorted when she added the last part.

Tsukasa only blinked at what she said and smiled, remorsefully. He had known about the strained relationship between the former joker and Guardians, of course. He also knew about how Guardians had begun to leave their positions. It took a lot of him to reform the group, without joker on their side. It had to be done, he couldn't have been ignorant to matters of the heart. Not when it involved his nephew, Tadase.

"Why? They'd very surprised indeed, but I don't believe they would be displeased" The ash blonde haired male argued with a gentle tone, then with a mischievous glint in his eyes he added "At very least, Not the king or Queen"

"Oh puh-lease...Rima AND Tadase...they hate me the most." Amu retorted, her tone was obviously laced of disbelief. "Heh...you are such a funny man...Tsukasa-san"

"I was sure I sounded serious, Hinamori-san," Tsukasa said back in humorous tone. Amu failed to wipe the smile that crept on her lips.

"Uh-huh. I have no doubt, really"

* * *

Amu walked down the corridor. She was assigned in the class 2-B which was on the last floor of the building. After she and Tsukasa had chatted for another few good minutes, she was asked to go to the said room by him.

It wasn't long before she rounded the corner and found the class that she was assigned in as the new student.

"I hope I don't meet them...I can't, not yet" Amu prayed softly when she knocked the door to grab the attention of the teacher.

'By the way...I didn't ask about my homeroom teacher...I swear if it is him then-" her thoughts were cut short when she heard a loud thump from the inside of the room. It sounded as though someone fell...

'Oh god,' Amu slammed her head lightly onto the wall. She sighed and pressed her forehead against it.

"Ah, so you are the new- Hinamori Amu?" An unruly, dark-haired man appeared from another side of the door and looked at her in surprised pallor.

"...Nikaidou-sensei." Amu only nodded at him with a straight face. She silently cursed Tsukasa at the back of her head. She should have known better, after all, what else can she expect from such jovial excuse of a teacher. He was obviously taking his revenge against her.

She mentally noted to give him a healthy dose of curses the next time she meets him.

"A-Amu-sa-?!" Nikaidou began so loud that Amu was forced to slam her hand against his mouth to silence him. It worked.

"Why am I here? I'd rather not speak about it, please" She tried her best to sound as polite as possible, but failed when her tone laces in irritation.

Nikaidou stared at the girl he once knew but not now. She was a completely different person, from what he could tell from her behavior around him and everything else. Younger Amu would have scolded him or been flustered but this Amu took it lightly and dealt with him as if he were a stranger.

But the teacher complied to her request and asks no more. He began to walk back to the class with Amu on his trail.

Gasps and whispering overwhelm the silence that had prevailed before. It reaches Amu's ears too but she takes no notice of it. Why should she? They were just commenting on her dressing style, she was wearing a hood after all which didn't actually do a good job in covering her facial features, except for her hair which she had tucked underneath the hood. Summer was at its peak and in such hot weather, anyone would've questioned this type of dressing.

'Wait...Tsukasa didn't even ask her about it...did he knew that-' Amu briefly wonders but her thoughts were cut short when Nikaidou began to speak in a loud voice to attract the attention of the students.

"Enough with the noise" His hand slammed on the teacher's desk in a loud thud which did a good job in silencing the noisy students.

"Today we have a n-new student. Please make her feel welcomed" Nikaidou has an edge in his voice when he continues, "You may now introduce yourself..."

With a curt nod, Amu faced the students and spoke in a loud, domineering tone.

"Hello, I'm Amu Hinamori. It is a pleasure meeting you"

With a swift turn, she picks up the chalk and writes her name on the board.

"A..mu...hi...na...mo...ri..." She mutters softly when she writes each syllable.

Now facing the class once again, she bows. It was then that her eyes catch a flash of amethyst color, and when she looked up to see what she had seen, her eyes meets familiar amber ones.

"He's dead," Amu whispered inaudibly.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I know it was a short chapter but bear with me. I was already sad about not updating for quite some time. Wait-Things are going to go "steamy" from next chapter onwards. W-Wait- 'steamy' is not a right word...I guess you can say 'intense'...oh well.

Leave comments as you go. I would love to give you a hug and a reply in return!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rememberance (Part 1)**

* * *

'What the hell?' Amu wanted the day to end soon already. A longsuffering sigh left her lips when she sensed several gazes on her back. What did she ever do to anyone to suffer this fate?

'A lot more than you think.' Her inner conscience reminded her, mockery ever so present in the tone. Amu ran her hands over her long tresses of hair.

Apparently there's a rule which says that wearing a hoodie, or any unnessesory accessories (her sunglasses), is strictly prohibited during school premises. Amu was sure that there was no such rule as this when she first studied in the school. What a drag.

Amu was currently trying to concentrate on whatever her teacher was telling, note the keyword trying. Eyes narrowed into slits, she scanned the script lines of her book. Maths...she has always hated the subject.

"Tsk...I thought they were perfect students..." The statement was directed at certain group that was once called Guardians, because she was being watched closely by the very members of group. She could feel each of their unwavering stares on her back. She tipped her head to glance back. The flaxen haired male flinched when their eyes met.

Tadase Hotori...

It was funny how once upon a time they used to be a couple, a really charming couple. She still remember how she used to dress up all pretty, only to maintain her image as a perfect girlfriend of a perfect prince. She was crazy about the blond boy, and it never hit her until she time travelled to save her guardian angels. It was nothing but an infatuation, concerning only his looks. It hit her so hard that she had avoided meeting Tadase for days. They made many beautiful memories together, they were amazing friends.

Just friends. Amu's eyes softened, ever so slightly, hinting guilt. He was sad, very, but he was very brave. She admired it. all of him. She was just too late to notice his real self.

But then she ended it all with a single statement. She shattered his world just like that. Idiot.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh... It had all been nothing but a play. What an idiot."

Tadase could feel her eyes on him, pricking him mercilessly. She, that bitch, decided to show her face after all, the blond haired boy had seen this coming. She'd come back, sooner or later, and break the illusion he created with so much hardwork, with just a single glance. Like now. Irritation seemed to burn his skin, he wanted so much to get up and slap her. Hard. Wanted to give her the same pain he gone through all these years. Fucking 4 years. She has to be kidding them, if it was all nothing but a game, if they were nothing but a ploy, then it only makes the game even if she suffers the same fate as them.

'She did.' His inner voice defended his worst nightmare. Tadase pressed his lips into a hard line. It still didn't made any difference.

'He changed a lot... I wonder if he is still dreaming to rule the world...' A smile, almost wistful, tugged on her lips when the thought crossed her mind. He was ignoring her eyes like plague.

'I don't think so...' Her eyes watched closely when a purple haired fairy-like thing floated to him, questioning his strange behavior. That cold and unforgiving look in his scarlet eyes didn't go unnoticed by hooded, gold eyed girl. Her former friend was trying too hard to bottle up his feeling, but he still failed to hide his insecurity. He was very easy to read. Not just that but she could feel his feelings radiating off him like waves.

'Typical him...' Amu wanted to grin at him. Some things never change.

She noticed how tense his shoulders were. Tadase probably could feel her gaze on him, making him as uneasy as his eyes were telling her. She was no different, she could feel it as well. His gaze, of all people. He was still as calculating as ever. Or at least, ever since that particular day when everything changed. Whether it was for good or worst depends on person's perspective.

Her eyes flickered away to meet the eyes of the former jack. It made sense, when eyes like chips of amber ice stare fixedly at you, who in their right mind wouldn't feel frightened. Amu was no exception.

Nagihiko Fujisaki. He was still giving her the coldest shoulder as ever, just as she had expected. While it was very sad that a best friend like him, to her, was acting as though she was the greatest enemy, to him, in the world, it reassured her that there'll be no more good-for-nothing sentiments between them when fate will play its cruel game on them all.

He leveled a glowered look when he studied her. It thrilled him that she was back, returned to the place where she belonged, to him, but devouring the sight of her, in front of his very eyes, fuelled something in him. When she locked her eyes with his, her golden eyes that he has always adored, he was at loss for real. She used to be a best friend, and more, to him. She knew this too, all the favors, they weren't completely platonic, they had a spark too that only they knew.

Right now he was only frustrated. Many thoughts ran in his mind, he wanted to torture her to death, right in his arms, for all that she did to him, made him feel, and everyone else. Her presence was starting to drive him insane.

Amu licked her lips, they were starting to go dry. She also noticed how the sliver of emotion in eyes darkened when she did that action, and heard him grumbling something under his breath. His eyes watched her with predator's unwavering attention, unsettling her, so she was forced to unglue her eyes from him.

After sometime, she was no longer feeling his penetrating gaze on her back. She let out a sigh, relief washed over her. She wasn't feeling suffocated anymore.

'As long as he continues to ignore me, I'll be living a life.' Amu turned to the front. She hadn't returned to Seiyo to attend a reunion party after all. She had a job to do, and she must complete it without involving the guardians into it. It will be very troublesome and regretful otherwise.

"Amu..." She heard a whisper. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but she managed to hear it. Whoever it was, they were whispering to themselves, with an edge of grief tainting their voice. Golden eyes narrowed into slits, already telling who it was.

Amu glanced at the brunette, who was teaching something related to limits, making sure he wasn't looking at her, before she turned her gaze and found herself looking deep into her caramel eyes. The girl had to bite back her gasp when she found herself into a lock with her best— ex-best friend, she corrected mentally.

Rima Mashiro. Amu's eyes hardened in concentration. If she wasn't mistaken, the shorter girl was most effected by her actions. She must really hate everything about her by now, but Amu couldn't really blame her. Her guardian angel, Kusukusu if she wasn't wrong, had got crushed by her very hands. Her dreams, she had them all dashed to the ground by doing a simple action.

"...h-hi." Amu heard Rima say. Amu didn't know what to say to the shorter girl who was looking too expectant for her own good.

Rima could hear the sounds her heart was making against her ears, it was deafening. She doubted the rosette heard her because she was almost inaudible when she greeted her, but when Amu nodded back, albeit hesitantly, at her, Rima found it hard to resist the urge to smile ear to ear. Then Amu broke the contact. Rima felt a flutter in her stomach, her eyes warmed at the possibility that Amu didn't hate her.

It was true that Amu had done horrible things to her at some point of her life — but Rima has long forgiven the girl. What she did to Kusukusu was unforgivable, she also betrayed them, but they amounted so little compared to her deeds that changed her life for better since she enrolled into Seiyo Academy. Rima has already been thankful to the rosette for that. Even when Amu left the city, Rima was only devastated because she wasn't able to save her friend. She was pressured to commit sins that she did, Rima has always firmly believed in that till date.

"I'm glad you're back, Amu." She had to gather all of her courage when Rima uttered the words out of her thick throat. It should've been easy to say those words, but Rima was sure that they come out sounding more strained than she thought. Was she really going to cry? Rima wiped her watery eyes.

Amu was in shock. She had to be— why else would she be feeling all sick? When Rima said those words to her, she literally felt her blood ran cold. Colder than ice. Colder than that bone-chilling glare Nagihiko passed at her. The shock was too much for Amu. When Rima looked at her, there was a familiar warmth in those amber orbs, too likable and addicting. It was the same gaze that Amu had grown accustomed to over two years of friendship with her.

"This is bad...very bad. At this rate, I'll be a dead meat." Amu groaned, squeezed her eyes shut and she gritted her teeth. She needed to stay on her guard around her. At this rate, she lose her focus and end up making the same mistake she made years ago.

"Get a grip, Amu. It is for the best..." She told herself, quietly, and her fingers balled into fists. She wouldn't lose anymore.

Why was time moving in such painfully slow pace? Damn it.

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you for reviews. 11 favorites? 10 following? I can't believe my eyes. Thank you! Oh– and I realized that the last line from previous chapter ('He's dead.') had some readers confused, it was actually just a filler. Amu only cursed Tsukasa for assigning her in same class as the guardians. I hope I provided you a good read.**


End file.
